Change Is Coming
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Lisbon is in her office crying, Jane comes in. She has a huge bombshell for him, that will literally change everything. She is pregnant, and the child is his. Very Jisbon! For Alice, FadeIntoTheBackground. On hiatus, sorry guys :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) A new fic, i'm totally completely insane. This is ten i think? Oh well. :P This is for FadeIntoTheBackground, my best friend aka Alice, who has just today got out of hospital cos she broke her ankle. And now can't go on holiday so i think you guys should go read her fic, it's Harry Potter but it's brilliant and come on peole, who hasn't seen/read a bit of Harry Potter? There is no excuse! Jokes :P Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. *sighs***

Change is coming

Chapter 1

She was sat in her office, her office of all fucking places to do this, to find out. She was curled up in a ball, knees tucked under chin, on her chair with her back to the door which led into the place. Unwanted, unnecessary tears streaking her face, she brushed them away quickly, angrily. She didn't want to cry. She hadn't for a very, very long time. Hell she'd come close, very close but she'd somehow managed to bottle it up inside, not let any of it out. But this, this was huge. She felt she had a right to cry for this, no matter how much she hated it. And she did hate crying, it made her feel weak and useless. Two things she'd tried for years to convince herself she was not. She hadn't shed a single tear since the anniversary of her mothers death, and that had been eight months ago.

Being strong was something Teresa Lisbon prided herself on, and she was. She was strong, she was tough. She had coped with all the things life had thrown at her, all the crappy, crappy things life had thrown at her as an innocent, unsuspecting girl. And now she was a woman and new better than most the harsh realities of life. And coped with them on an everyday basis, so why? Why was it she was falling to pieces at an eight letter word?

She'd been through and put up with a ton of crap in her life, a lot. Bad things, horrible things had happened. But she'd got through it, somehow. And her job wasn't exactly the safest – but she couldn't remember being this scared in her entire life. She was so incredibly terrified she couldn't breathe, she felt trapped. There was no way out, there was no way back, there was no way except forward – but it was forward that scared her the most, forward was full of uncertainties, fear, the unknown.

To be honest she was still reeling in shock, all she could think about was this. This whole mess. Nothing practical, nothing useful was coming to her. Just that feeling like she been, hit by a bus, or struck by lightening or something else completely and totally out of the blue.

She'd made mistakes before, yes. Everyone had, or was going to. It was a fact of life. But normally most of her mistakes were fixable, or she was able to work around them and this, this was definitely not. Inwardly she cursed herself; she shouldn't be seeing this as a mistake. She would hate that.

"Hey Lisbon," Damn Jane, he'd entered her office without knocking – again, she scrambled frantically to hide the object in her hands and in desperation ended up sitting on it. Quickly brushing away a few stray tears that she hadn't realized were existent, she swiveled on her chair to face him.

"What do you want Jane?" She sighed as she stole a glance at his greeny-blue eyes; they were full of hurt and confusion. Something although she would never admit it, Lisbon really hated to see – even more so when she knew she was the cause of both of those emotions.

"I'm sorry," her eyes pleaded with him, but then she realized who she was looking at, more shockwaves hit her and she looked away. She had to, because if she didn't she knew she would start crying again and she just, she just couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, concern written all over his face.

"Why can't you just start off with, are you alright or something? Why is something always wrong?" She said, her voice was off higher than usual under a lot of strain.

This was bad, he thought. Very bad.

"Ok," he decided to tread gently, observing her closely he asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," her insides screamed, she swallowed, "What, no witty remark?"

"Just answer the question Teresa," she sharply breathed in as she heard him speak her name.

She swallowed, "I'm fine Jane," she managed, adding a fake smile on the end to complete the effect.

"You're lying," he stated. "Now, tell me what's wrong? I thought we'd got past the awkwardness, the avoiding?" He looked her into her eyes for the answer; they were such a beautiful mesmerizing green, "Why have you been crying?"

She turned away, but he crouched down and gently guided her face back around to him under her chin. Now those beautiful green eyes of hers were glistening, with tears for what was evidently the second time.

How the hell was she going to tell him?

Do it.

Now.

That little voice in her head was telling her that. A huge part of her wanted to chicken out, to prolong what he would inevitable find out anyway.

She'd hurt him so badly when she'd told him it couldn't happen again, because she was scared, scared of getting hurt. She'd been a coward then.

But not again, not this time.

She was Teresa Lisbon, she was strong, and she would tell him. Because there was no way she could bottle this up, and there was no way she could do it alone.

But of course that didn't stop the tears spilling over. Because she was scared, and she'd never been this scared in her entire life.

"Jane… Patrick," she held eye contact. She had to hold eye contact. Come on Teresa it was now or never. "I'm pregnant," she sobbed as emotions, sheer exhaustion and stress overwhelmed her, "It's yours."

**Please review!!!** **I live off the things :P So pretty please do. If you're bored you could always check out my other mentalist fics (after Alices of course :P) because i'm going on holiday tomorrow for two weeks :( No UD's i'm afraid unless i type one up quick and send it to Ali... which i may do.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back from holiday! Woo hoo :P Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews make me very happy. I happen to completely adore this chapter if i do say so myself! I really love it. And the chapter after it which is already written (yes this is me trying to get people to review!) Anyway, i hope you like it. **

_"Jane…. Patrick," she held eye contact. She had to hold eye contact. Come on Teresa it was now or never. "I'm pregnant," she sobbed as emotions and sheer exhaustion and stress overwhelmed her, "It's yours."_

Chapter 2

They held their gaze for what felt like hours, his striking greeny-blue eyes locked with her shimmering green ones. He saw the terror and apprehension in her eyes and turned around when he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Patrick?" The soft sound of her gentle and vulnerable voice broke him completely. He couldn't deal with this, he couldn't cope. And so, though he hated himself for doing it, he turned and ran out of her office.

Shocked and hurt she stood rooted to the spot for several seconds. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She was pregnant. With his baby. And he had run.

Coming to her senses she followed him, as she moved the tears spilled over the edge of her eye with one blink.

Shit. She thought, as she caught the team's attention. How the hell was she going to explain this?

Shaking it off quickly she ignored the concerned and confused stares she was getting from her colleagues and continued.

She guessed he'd already taken the elevator, so she chose the stairs.

She came out into the parking lot, and looked around for him. She waited for a few minutes he didn't turn up. She didn't even know why she was bothering to wait for him. He had run out on her, and then it hit her: It was alright for him, he could run off at any time, he could abandon her. She couldn't abandon this.

She had to get away from it all. From her office with that damn pregnancy test just innocently lying there, from the team, from people. She was angry at Jane for running; she hadn't pegged him for a running type. So as she started up her car ready to go, somewhere, anywhere she'd stopped crying and was starting to feel the hurt, really feel the hurt. In a way crying eases the pain a little. It distracts you, you know you're crying because you feel terrible or something bad has just happened but at the same time the effort put into crying can make you forget, just a little. Forget a tiny bit about what had happened because you're grieving over it, instead of actively thinking about it.

No, she decided, thinking was much worse.

Because thinking, thinking made her acknowledge the fact that he hadn't said anything – not even one word when she told him she was pregnant. You'd think that would provoke a reaction? Well she supposed she had provoked a reaction, just not the one she had wanted. The thing is, that wasn't even the worst part, it was not just the fact she hadn't wanted it – it was that she hadn't expected it.

And she was pretty damn sure she'd had enough surprises today.

She didn't want to think about it anymore. But she didn't want to cry over it either. Crying made her feel weak, and she was determined to show him she wasn't weak.

Life wasn't fair. But then again she already knew that, hell she'd known it for a very long time. Since her perfect life had been completely upturned, since she peeked out the window from a curtain from her bedroom and the flashing lights of a police car met her eyes. When her dad had come upstairs yelling, she'd hid under the covers scared because she was up after her bedtime. Innocent, her worry of being found out was soon overshadowed by her entire world crashing down around her.

When she woke up this morning, she had no idea of what the day would bring.

When she slept with Jane she'd had no idea the consequences would be this big, she didn't think they'd be quite so life changing.

She cursed herself. She didn't to stop thinking; she wanted to give her brain a rest.

She was driving and she didn't even realize where she was, she looked around her. She was about ten minutes away from one of her favorite beach spots, it was quiet, secluded and stretched on for several miles mostly deserted, apart from the occasional couple or runner.

She had her gym stuff in the car because she'd intended to go after work today, until this bombshell had been dropped on her. She glanced at the time; everyone would be leaving work right about now, the sun was just beginning to sink in the sky.

In the end when she got to the empty, small parking lot for the beach she changed in the car. All she wanted to go was get out there and run. Well at least that's what she told herself, what she really wanted to do was forget. Forget it all till tomorrow, and then she would deal with it. Just one night, that's all she asked. One more night of blissful ignorance. Without the weight of this on shoulders, without having to deal with Jane or her situation.

So she was thankful when she was ready to go, to try to forget.

Climbing carefully down the steep, thin pathway that led to the beach she tried to concentrate on the soothing sound of the waves lapping onto the beach. She reached the beach and sighed. The water sparkled; it looked so beautiful the way the light from the sun danced and sparkled on the surface.

She took a deep breath in, she loved the sea air. And started to run.

The place was, as she'd anticipated, completely empty.

Pace after pace, soon her heart was beating too fast and her lungs were too desperate for air for her to think about anything but breathing, and keeping going.

Her lungs were burning, and she knew this wasn't doing her any good, but she had to keep going she had to push herself to the limit.

When her body could literally no longer take it, she collapsed on the sand panting for air and gasping, every fiber of her body screaming for oxygen.

Her legs were hurting, and she was covered in sweat but it was worth it – she had almost forgotten, at the very least she'd been extremely distracted. More focused on her pace, and her heart beating fast inside her body.

Laid down in the sand, she presumed no one was around. She was so out of it after her run that several minutes later she didn't notice the man that was subtly approaching her.

In fact, she'd been so out of it that she didn't notice the same man follow her all the way to the beach.

"Teresa?" A soft, apologetic voice startled her, and she sat up.

It was Jane. Of course it was Jane.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound icy and cold, but instead coming out as vulnerable and upset.

"I'm sorry,"

She got up, "Sorry? Sorry for what Patrick?" She practically spat his name, "For getting me pregnant? Or for running when I tell you I'm pregnant and it's yours? Huh, which one?" She yelled.

"I think we both managed the first option, but yes I'm sorry for running," he touched her hand.

She pulled away like his touch was boiling hot.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" The hurt in her eyes was killing him.

"Because I need you to know I'm not normally like that, I don't normally run away from my problems."

"So our child is just another problem now?" She asked angrily, walking away from him.

"Of course not, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're twisting my words."

"Don't you think I have a right to be angry?" She yelled again, against her will tears welled up in her eyes again, what was it about this man that made her dissolve whenever she was around him? She turned and ran, this time towards the sea. She wanted to be angry, she had to be.

"Of course you do, Lisbon, wait."

He started after her; he didn't know what she was doing she was already in up to her knees. The bigger waves soaking her tiny shorts.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, running up to her not caring that he was getting wet.

"I just want to forget Jane; I just want to forget everything." She said her eyes full of tears and something else he recognized, that no one could put a name too.

It was a lot darker now, and the sun was almost gone. It's strange, her office when she told him and here now, on this god forsaken but breathtakingly beautiful area of beach seemed literally worlds apart.

All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, which was drowned out by the crashing waves, but he wasn't focusing on any of that, he was focusing on a very distressed Teresa Lisbon, walking backwards into the waves before his eyes.

Picking up speed, he managed to get much closer to her now; they were waist deep in the dark, swirling water now. It was getting difficult to see, but he could clearly make out her outline against the dark purpley-blue sky. The sea air was whipping her dark hair around her face, in contrast with her beautiful pale skin that the pale moonlight was shining on, making her appear even more radiant than before.

As soon as he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her fragile, slight form, "You need to stop," he whispered through her hair. "Just stop, relax,"

She tried to fight him off, twisting and turning, "I can't" she yelled sobbing, thrashing around in his arms. He strengthened his hold around her shaking form.

"Yes you can," he said gently.

"I'm so angry," she said, but quietly still shaking violently.

"I don't think you are really, I think you just want to be, don't you?"

She just sobbed.

"Stop, stop fighting me Teresa."

And too tired to argue she did, his arms still wrapped around her, the waves lapping above her waist and she sobbed. Tired of keeping it in tired of 'coping' with her now far too complicated life. Tired of life in general. He cried as well, and she could feel it. He cried because he shouldn't have run, he cried for his dead daughter, he cried for the woman in his arms who he was falling in love with anyway but most of all he cried for both of them for everything they'd both lost and gained, for all the pain all the trauma life brings. And in that moment, in that bizarre, out of this world moment he swore he would never run away again. This was huge, this was unbelievable, and absent mindedly he caressed her stomach. They were having a baby. And no matter the circumstances and the relationship between them when it was made, he knew this child would be loved more than anything on this earth, he knew they would both make sure of that. He loved it already.

The sky was darkening and there was no one else around. Just them.

"All I wanted was to forget, just for one second, is that too much to ask?" She whispered softly.

All he could do in a way of an answer was tighten his arms around her.

**Please review, because i really do like this one and i spent a hell of a lot of time on it. ****What will happen next.... oh i just love the next chapter :P **

**Sorry, anyway please do review! **

**Thanks, Emily xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't resist posting again, cos i have it written! :P I love this chapter. Slightly worried about the reception i'll get for doing this. But i really hope you like it! This is for Hannah (YouGottaSingAlong) and Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) because i feel like dedicating fics today :P**

Chapter 3 

God knows how long they stood like that for, but it was completely dark when he suggested they should go in, she was shivering in his arms.

They walked back out of the sea and Teresa curled her toes in the sand stopping and looking at Jane. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you run?"

"Because… because I was scared."

"Do you really see this as a mistake?"

"No, I don't regret it." He looked at her disbelieving eyes, "You think I regret sleeping with you? I don't. Do you?"

She thought back to it, "No, not really." she said softly.

That was all he needed to hear. Maybe it was selfish of him, what he was about to do. To be honest, it was terrible but he didn't really care. But he needed her, and she needed him. He crushed his lips to hers, and kissed her desperately, hungrily. She responded exactly the same way. Flinging her arms around him, she kissed him back furiously. She wasn't sure how it happened, but they didn't even get to the car, let alone home and to the bedroom.

When they collapsed, panting onto the sand. He spoke breathing heavily, "We probably shouldn't have done that,"

"Why not?" She asked, hurt and slightly confused.

"Because we should be talking about this," he said, placing a hand on her bare stomach, causing goose bumps, she shivered.

"At least you couldn't get me pregnant this time," she smiled slightly, looking down on his caressing hand.

"No, been there done that," he said smiling.

"I'm scared," she admitted,

"You think I'm not?"

"You, you had a daughter. You know what it's like." She said quietly. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, you're right. I have been there. And it is worth every second. You, you are keeping it?"

She took a while to answer, "The thought of a termination had crossed my mind, but only in the first few seconds of finding out that I was pregnant. But I couldn't, I just couldn't."

He seemed to relax slightly and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lightly on the lips, he could feel her smile through it.

"What are we going to do? It's obvious we can't stay away from each other." She said, sighing.

He smoothed over her hair with his other hand, letting it flow through his fingers, silky almost like water.

"I," he took a deep breath, god knows how much his next sentence would change things, he put his hand on her cheek it seemed appropriate, he took another breath.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

She didn't say anything, she was too stunned.

She kept on running his finger through her hair, trying to focus on the way the moonlight lit up her face, gave it a pale ghostly, yet still beautiful look, instead of how she wasn't reacting to him telling her he loved her.

Eventually, she spoke, she hadn't trusted herself before. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you really think I'd be telling you if I wasn't?"

"I, I guess, I love you too." She said it, like the realization had just hit her.

"What?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have been so upset about you running."

"I think we should go back and talk about this." He said.

"Why?"

"Because if we stay here and fall asleep, I'm not sure the general public will be too pleased to find us naked on the beach, then we could get arrested and that would be extremely embarrassing at work."

It didn't even bear thinking about…. The look on Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt's faces...

"Let's go," she said quickly.

He chuckled, "Thought so."

"What's the time?" She asked suddenly.

He found his phone amongst the pile of clothing, "Ten thirty,"

"It feels later than that,"

"It's been a big day," he said, and gently kissed her.

"How does everything change in such a short amount of time?" She asked him.

"I don't know."

"How are we going to explain this to the team?" she said suddenly.

"One thing at a time," he whispered.

They dressed and walked back in silence, he had his arm around her waist, but didn't say a word. And she was happy to be lost in her own thoughts. He loved her. She wanted to believe him, she really did – so badly, more than anything in the world. But he still wore his wedding ring. It was wishful thinking that he really did love her. He was probably just saying it because she was pregnant. If she wasn't pregnant, he wouldn't have run out on her, she wouldn't have come here, he wouldn't have followed, and they never would have slept together, and he never would have said it. It was too much to expect anything more. If she did, she'd just be setting herself up for disappointment, getting her hopes up, just to be dragged down again. She couldn't take it again. She couldn't live with anymore heartbreak. Jane was right, they did need to talk. Because she still couldn't comprehend the fact she was actually pregnant. But she had come a long way from the awful place she'd been in a couple of hours ago. Sobbing in his arms in the sea.

Then she remembered.

"Oh god,"

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"I left, I left the pregnancy test there for anyone to see in my office." She was horrified… there was a huge chance that the whole of the team knew, that her boss knew.

"Ok, don't panic,"

"Too late," she hissed.

"They wouldn't have gone in your office, Rigsby would have wanted to, but, Van pelt would've stopped him, and Cho would have respected your privacy."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now come on, let's get you home."

"Then we talk?"

"Then we talk."

**Please review! Also i'm doing some advertising, if you like this, you may like one of my other fics, called 'Truths' if you don't already read it. It's good i promise!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter guys! This is for Rach (CheerChickx) for being there and understanding! Love ya Rach. She just wrote the most beautiful poem so you guys should go check it out! I hope you like this one.**

Chapter 4

They ended up popping into the office where Lisbon quickly grabbed the pregnancy test from her chair, apparently untouched, and chucked it in the bin as quickly as she possibly could.

When they got home, they sat down on her couch.

There was awkward silence, though Jane's arm was loosely around Lisbon's shoulder slowly she started to rest her head on his shoulder, like she was unsure of what she was doing. He squashed any uncertainties she might have had, by guiding under her chin until her head was fully rested, her face buried in his chest.

His hand found its way to her dark, curly locks grasping her hair in a fist, and fiddling with it softly, gently.

They still sat in silence.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, the breath she'd been holding passed out through her lips in a soft sigh, and she closed her eyes.

He placed feather light kisses down the side of her face, until he reached her lips.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, his face millimeters from hers.

She obliged, her eyes fluttering open, long dark lashed framing her gorgeous green eyes and stared into his serious ocean blue ones. He kissed her gently on the lips, they were so soft on his.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm better," she mumbled in a way of an answer.

"You're tired," he said soothingly.

She managed to nod slightly, before her eyes fluttered closed again.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"I thought we were going to talk?" she let the worry come through in her voice.

"We are, I'm not going to leave, but you need to rest."

She started to protest but he interrupted, "Think about the baby Teresa, you need to take care of yourself,"

He stroked her hair, and she found herself unwillingly closing her eyes.

"I love you," she mumbled into, and he was taken slightly by surprise.

She just wished he felt the same.

Sleep was close now; she could feel herself drifting away. Slipping into blissful ignorance a break from thinking about anything, sleep, sleep would be a huge relief.

She was so close, she was on the edge, in between consciousness and sleep she could just feel Jane's fingers lightly teasing her hair, caressing her cheek and it was nice. She felt safe. It… it felt like home.

And then, in less than a breath she was gone.

Dreams of beaches, and kisses and 'I love you's danced in front of eyes, she dreamt of Jane and his gorgeous, caring eyes and irresistible blond curls. She dreamt of running them through her fingers, she dreamt of an angel faced baby girl with her father's blond curls and blue eyes. But suddenly, unexpectedly her happy, carefree dreams took a turn. She saw the angel faced baby girl, smile gone, color drained from her gorgeous cheeks, red spattered everywhere. An angry, heart wrenching smiley face stained the wall. She turned and heard a laugh, a man in front of her holding a knife dripping with the blood of her baby girl. She was crying and the man approached, she screamed and woke up in a cold sweat still in Jane's arms.

She was shaking with fear and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Hey, hey," Jane said, apparently her scream had woke him up, he wrapped his arms around her, and she quietly cried into his shoulder.

"Shush," he rubbing circles on her back slowly, reassuring her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nightmare," she choked out.

He continued with the circles on her back, trying to still her slight shaking body.

"It's ok sweetheart,"

"Don't call me that," she managed to get out. He smiled, that was a good sign.

"Sorry sweetheart,"

"Jane!"

"Sorry, Teresa. What happened?" He was worried about what would make her so upset, she screamed. He'd never heard her scream.

"I just, I just had a nightmare," she said burying her head more in his shoulder.

She couldn't tell him, he would worry and it… she just couldn't.

"About what?"

"I don't remember," she sniffed. He was looking at her now, damnit, he could tell when she lied.

"Why are you lying?"

"Maybe because I don't want to tell you,"

"And why don't you want me to know?" He asked softly, trying to read her face, her eyes anything that might give him a clue.

"Just leave it alone Jane."

"Come on Teresa, you know I can't do that."

"Please," she was practically begging.

"Was it about the pregnancy?" He searched her face again.

She didn't say anything.

"Me?"

Again, nothing.

"The baby? Come on, talk to me." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I can't." She whispered, tears sliding down her face. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"What is upsetting you so much that you can't even tell me about i-" Apparently something had dawned on him, "It's not that you don't want to tell me, it's that you don't want to upset me, isn't it?"

"Why do you have to do that?" She asked, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"It was, it was just about our baby." She started in barely a whisper, "And I, I saw her… there was a face on a wall."

His blood ran cold at her words, and he pulled her tight to him, she was still shaking. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault."

"You listen to me Teresa, I am not going to let that happen to you, I would never…" his voice trailed off he just held her tighter, and a tear slid down his face.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe, to keep you safe." His voice was shakey, and they were both crying. "I won't lose you, or our child. I can't ever lose you." He whispered.

"I feel safe right now," she whispered, mentally adding 'with your arms around me'.

He choked out a laugh, "I guess we'd better stay like this then,"

She almost smiled.

**Please review *bats eyelashes***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) Another chapter, i hope you like it! It kinda skips a bit. But hey.**

Chapter 5

Almost three months later, and a fair bit had changed. Jane was practically living at Lisbon's and though at times their relationship was strained, they were having what was classified as a relationship. Lisbon had woken up early sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains and illuminating her face, she'd felt the familiar turn in her stomach, and had run to the bathroom.

Her absence was immediately noted by Jane, who as a result woke up just in time to hear her retching down the hall. He quickly jumped out of bed, and ran after her still half asleep. He found her head over toilet, vomiting in it. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair back gently, smoothing his hands across it, when he'd done that he rubbed circles in her back gently, muttering soft words of comfort in her ear as she threw up again. He hated to see her go through this, but as unpleasant as it was morning sickness was part of pregnancy.

Mostly they'd been lucky, the so called 'morning' sickness had mostly occurred in the morning, and before work. Though she had had to run to the ladies a couple of times at work to throw up, so far the team was perfectly unsuspecting of the fact anything was going on between Jane and Lisbon, yet alone that Lisbon was pregnant and Jane was the father. They'd both agreed they would have to tell the team at some point, but Lisbon was not showing yet, and she wanted to not say anything for as long as possible. Jane didn't have a problem with that. It was funny really, as he'd pointed out to Lisbon many times, that they were investigators yet they didn't see what was right in front of them. Her only response was that she was lucky it wasn't something she was trying to hide from him. 'It's impossible to keep a secret from you' she'd informed him, he'd smiled, and then she'd smiled – so it had been a good day.

She felt the sickness passing, and leaned back into Jane's chest, while he stroked her hair, "You ok?" he asked softly. The loving and caring tone of his voice never ceased to amaze her, he spoke to her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He made her feel so special - what had she done to deserve to have Patrick Jane?

"I'll live," she said,

"You're near the end of your first trimester; the three month mark is when morning sickness is at its worst," he said soothingly, "It'll get better soon."

"You said that last week," Lisbon grumbled.

"Last week was a couple of days ago," Jane laughed, today was Monday, oh the joy, and he'd said it on Friday in her office after she's made a frantic dashed trip to the loo – she'd only just made it in time. She'd told everyone it was a bug and insisted she was fine. She didn't know how the hell they were doing it, eluding the team. I mean, Lisbon was obviously eaten more, and she'd been sick several times, but apparently pregnancy hadn't even crossed their minds. Well, that was what Jane had said, and she trusted Jane.

"I love you," he pressed his lips to her temple and she let out a soft sigh.

"It's not fair when you do that; you make me forget what I'm thinking." She smiled anyway, "I love you too."

They sat like that on the bathroom floor for a little while longer, relishing the closeness of the other person. They had to be careful at work, so they took full opportunity at home together. She sat and listened to his heartbeat it was something she loved doing. The steady beat, it was soothing, hypnotic. Had a strange calming effect on her.

"We should get ready for work," Lisbon sighed,

"Ok, I'll go make some breakfast, what do you fancy?"

"Pancakes," she said immediately and he laughed,

"With blueberries?" She responded with a look, "Stupid question," he laughed.

A short while later, Lisbon was showered and dressed, and eating her pancakes.

"At least you don't have weird cravings." He teased.

"Yet," she said,

"Well you did make me go get ice cream at 3:00am."

"And that is why you're wonderful," she said, pecking him on the lips, he smiled his eyes sparkling.

They took separate cars to work, there was no way the team wouldn't notice if they arrived at work at the same time every morning, and left at the same time every night.

Lisbon left first, hugging him on her way out, "Don't be late," she teased.

"I won't boss."

She kissed him again, and he smiled he must have done something right this morning. Or maybe it was just those pregnancy hormones; he supposed they were a good thing sometimes.

She walked out the door and turned to wave to him, he lifted his hand and waved back, wondering what he'd done to deserve the amazing women, who's eyes sparkled when she smiled, who's face screwed up when she was upset, and who was carrying his child.

He didn't know what he'd done. But he sure as hell knew he was lucky.

They had a case, so it was a relatively normal day. Wife dead in a hotel bed, apparently cheating on her husband so naturally since they'd cleared the guy she was having an affair with because immediately after she'd fallen asleep he'd gone and had sex with some other woman, the husband was the prime suspect.

They'd got a lead, and Lisbon was going to go and chase it up, some local cop was gonna meet her there.

"Be careful," Jane said.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, "Be useful." She said, "And stay out of trouble," she added as an afterthought.

He smiled, and as she whipped her head around to leave he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on her face.

She arrived at the place, and there was no one there. The cop had said he'd meet her there, and that the husband had had something to show them.

A few minutes later, when she was just starting to have doubts, the guy pulled in.

She waved a hand at him, and he got out the car, "Agent Lisbon,"

"Officer – so what's this about a new lead?"

"Well, the lo-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as a shot rang out and a man emerged from behind a building, shaking, gun in hand.

Lisbon's breath hitched, and she staggered forward, and then fell to the ground. At first she didn't even feel the pain, all she could feel was shock. She pressed her hand to her side, where the wound was, but all that achieved was getting her hands blood stained. She could feel the life sapping out of her, the pain was becoming clearer now but was slipping into an unconscious state. The last thing she remembered before darkness engulfed her was the feeling of hot, red blood gushing from her own body.

Then she was gone.

**Please don't kill me in you reviews! But please do review :)**

**It'll get you an UD much faster. :P I'm evil, i know, and not ashamed :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i felt mean... for the last chapter. So this is a guilt trip UD really :P I'm just warning you, i go back to school tomorrow *waves goodbye to spare time* my life is seriously hectic during termtime, like stupidly so. So the UD's will sloooow down. All of them. Enjoy....**

Chapter 6

She woke up to the sound of beeping, drowsy from what she presumed to be all the drugs they'd fed into her system. Everything hurt. She opened her eyes, lids heavy and tired but there was no one there.

She was alone.

That hurt slightly.

A nurse walked past glancing in, she saw she was coming round and came rushing in, "She's awake," she called out.

Another woman came in, Lisbon guessed she was a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Evie," the woman said smiling at her; she had short blonde hair, and light brown eyes. "I'm your doctor, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" She asked ignoring her question. Her mind was all fuzzy and foggy, like she couldn't think properly.

"You were shot, Agent Teresa Lisbon, right?"

She nodded, "That cop, did he bring me here?"

"Yeah, that's right, he's waiting outside. Is there anyone else I can call? Any family? I mean the man who brought you in said he'd called your team, but anyone else?"

She shook her head, "No one else."

"You lost a bit of blood, but the bullet missed all your vitals, after the shot you blacked out, you were in surgery for a short while but it's really not that bad, you went into shock and we've given you something for that,"

Then it dawned on her, "My, my baby?" She choked out.

The doctors smiling face dampened slightly, "We're still running some tests, nothing to worry about, you can't stress yourself out."

"Is my baby going to be ok?" She asked frantically.

"Look, we really don't know until we get the test results, but you need to stay calm honey it's not good for the baby if you're stressed." the doctor said sympathetically.

"But it'll be ok right?" She asked tearfully.

"Teresa, you need your friends around you, is the father coming?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

She was going to be fine.

But her baby might not be.

She had to keep it together, "Thank you doctor," she said quietly.

"I'll be back soon, if you need anything at all just shout."

Lisbon nodded, again unable to speak the lump in her throat was back.

She hurt all over, but otherwise she'd be ok, her hand absent mindedly travelled down to her stomach placing resting on it. She couldn't lose this baby.

She needed Patrick, where was he? She couldn't do this alone.

A few minutes later a very distressed looking Van Pelt practically ran into her hospital room, "Oh boss, thank god you're ok," she sighed, "I'm sorry it took us so long, we were chasing up a lead and… that doesn't matter, I'm so glad you're ok."

It was all Lisbon could do not to cry, she smiled weakly at Grace. It was sweet she cared so much. Rigsby and Cho had followed, and the relief was evident on both their faces that she was alive and well.

But her baby might not be…

But everything would be fine; Jane had to be with them.

"Boss?" Cho said to her, something wasn't right.

"Where's Jane?" She asked shakily.

The team exchanged looks, "I called him, but he didn't pick up – I left a message though,"

"He wasn't with you?" She asked shocked.

"No, he was doing something else boss." Rigsby said.

"Where the hell was he?" She asked, this was not helping her stress levels.

"We don't know boss," Grace said quietly.

The nurse came in, "Teresa, Teresa I need you to try and calm down, it's-"

Lisbon shook her head vigorously and glanced at the team, thankfully the nurse shut up. "You need to calm down,"

"I'll calm down, when Jane gets here," she yelled,

The team were seriously confused, "Where the hell is he?" she yelled angrily.

Right on cue, Jane came running round the corner; he pushed past the team and wrapped his arms around her. She clung onto him like he was her only lifeline, breathing him in, relief slowly started to ebb into her. He was here. She had someone.

He broke away from her, sitting on the side of her bed. He was engrossed in her; neither of them noticed the shocked looks on the rest of the team's faces.

Hand on her cheek her looked into her tearful eyes, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," she said, so why, he wondered was there such despair in her eyes?

No, no it couldn't be that, "The baby?" he whispered fearfully.

She looked at him, "They're, they're still running tests," she choked out.

Her cradled her head to his chest, and kissed the top her head as she sobbed.

A numb sense filled him, "It'll be ok," he whispered softly; it was as much to convince himself as it was her. But that didn't stop a tear running down his face.

**Please review! They'll make me happier. School after seven weeks of holiday = depression. Lol.**

**Oh and Hay, there's no need to comment. NO NEED. :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter guys =D You should feel honoured i chose to UD this, especially on a sunday night =P Wth the prospect of school tomorrow... urggghh. This is for Hayley (OutCold) and Rach (CheerChickx) because they are awesome people and great friends, and i'll always be eternally grateful that you guys always review my stuff even if you don't ship the ship *Hay* so thanks guys =D**

Chapter 7

"It'll be ok," he whispered again, slowly running his fingers through her hair, and pressing his soft lips to her smooth forehead.

Her eyes were round and wide, innocent and full of anguish and fear. "I can't lose it," she said taking a ragged sharp breath in, "I can't."

What should he say to her? That he couldn't face it either? He thoughts hadn't been on the baby when he'd come rushing into the hospital ward, his thoughts had been purely and singularly on Teresa Lisbon, because he couldn't bear to lose her. Van Pelts voicemail on his phone had kept replaying in his mind, 'Lisbon's been shot,' over and over again. It had tortured him all the way here, what if she had died, what if she hadn't made it? And now she was here, and alive, he realized he couldn't lose another child. He needed this baby to survive but in the meantime what was he supposed to tell the woman he loved, its mother, as she held onto him like he was her only lifeline? What could he say when he too was feeling the same pain?

So he settled for just holding her, while they waited. Words could wait.

They were so wrapped up in each other still, that neither noticed when the rest of the team slinked out of the room.

They stood outside in silence for a little while, completely shocked.

"Lisbon's pregnant?" Rigsby was the one to finally break the silence.

"I can't believe this," Cho muttered, shaking his head.

Grace closed her eyes for a second and put a hand to her forehead, "It makes sense," she insisted after blank stares from the men, "She's been sick, morning sickness is a part of pregnancy, and remember when Jane ran out of her office, and she ran out like crying?"

"Oh yeah," Cho said.

"So it's Jane's?" Rigsby asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," Grace said, "Did you see the look on his face? And she kept asking for him, and she was so relived when he got here, god… we shouldn't even be talking about this," she said disgusted with herself, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that the baby might not be ok."

It seemed to suddenly dawn on all three of them, and they sat outside waiting in a solemn silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Unable to imagine what their co workers were going through right now.

The nurse came in and Lisbon broke away from Jane quickly, "What are you going to do?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"Teresa," she said kindly but firmly, "You really need to stay calm, it's essential otherwise your baby could go into distress,"

"If it hasn't already," she whispered.

"You can't think like that, I see your partner arrived," she said gesturing at Jane, "you need to keep her calm," she told him,

"Ok, thanks," Jane said keeping his voice steady.

"Dr. Lissley will be with you in a minute, we need to do an ultrasound," at Lisbon's confused look, she explained, "Evie will be in in a minute," she said smiling, "She likes to be on a first name basis with her patients."

A look of clarity passed Lisbon's face and the nurse smiled and left.

"Where did the team go?" Lisbon asked.

"Outside," he smiled a little, "I think we gave them a bit of a shock,"

"Shit," Lisbon said and Jane smiled, "Shit," she said again.

"They were going to find out at some point," Jane said.

"Yeah, but it would have been nice if we'd actually told them,"

Jane nodded, "I expect it was a bit of a bombshell, it does make our job easier though,"

Lisbon smiled a little, but then her eyes darkened, "There might not be anything to tell them about," she whispered fearfully.

Jane's eyes flickered up to the screen which displayed her blood pressure etc, "You can't think like that, come on, stay calm," he said wrapping his arms around her.

A few seconds later, Dr. Lissley walked in shortly followed by the nurse, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the ultra sound,"

Jane reluctantly untangled him from her, but clasped her hand in his.

As the Evie started to explain, the nurse set up the equipment, and warned her, "This might be cold,"

Lisbon drew in a breath sharply, it was cold.

The doctor started, and a tear escaped Lisbon's eye as she saw the image on the screen. But there was still no heartbeat.

For a few more long, drawn out seconds they held their breath, and with the fast sound of a heartbeat a warm sense of relief flooded her and some more tears spilled over.

"Isn't it too fast?" She asked a little concerned, but the doctor had a wide smile on her face.

"That's normal," she smiled at both of them. "We still have a couple of tests to run, but I'm fairly confident that your baby is going to be fine."

Jane beamed at her, and she smiled back, letting the warm tingling feeling of absolute relief fill her. Jane pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she snaked her arms around him in a hug.

When she broke away from him, she lay back. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Sleeping, I'm shattered."

"Oh thanks, leave me to deal with the team," Jane laughed.

"Thank you darling," Lisbon mumbled and turned over burying herself in the duvet.

Evie laughed, and Jane sat there, just smiling.

**I like the ending, who else liked the ending? I know, i'm such a kind amazing person in my mentalist fics. My bones readers probably wouldn't agree with my right now.... i couldn't kill a baby, but could i kill a six year old? That's the million dollar question, and the answer is, i don't know yet guys =P Sorry, inside(ish) joke. **

**Please, please review. They feed me, and want me want to write more.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been ages :( I haven't forgotten about this one, i promise! This is shortish and kinda fillery, but i felt like writing it :P Please review, i know i haven't UDed for ages and stuff but it means a lot... **

Chapter 8

Jane smoothed a hand over her forehead as her eyes softly fluttered open, "How are you feeling beautiful?" He asked her, softly.

She smiled up at him sleepy, but happy, "Like I've been shot," She joked.

"Funny that," he said quietly.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern tinting his tone.

"Stop worrying, we're both fine," She insisted.

He pressed his lips gently to her forehead, and she smiled at him.

"We should probably invite the team in," he said, "Do you think you're up to it?"

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked confused.

"Only an hour or so," he said, looking at her in that way which made her heart melt and her breathing stop.

"Have you spoken to the team yet?"

"No," he said sheepishly.

She laughed, and then winced, that wasn't a good idea. "You ok?" He jumped to her side.

"I wince, and you're immediately at my side? Stop worrying, I'm fine, well aside for whole I've-been-shot thing." She joked.

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "We should probably speak to them," Lisbon said, sighing, "You're right,"

"I tend to be you know, in contrary to your frequently voiced opinions,"

"Shut up and go get everyone." She said, in a demanding tone.

"Yes boss!" He said, fake saluting.

"You know, I am actually your boss!" She called after him,

"Sure honey sure," He called back.

"Don't call me honey!" He didn't answer that time. When he left the room, she sank back into her pillows, and closed her eyes. Despite her pretence, her whole body ached and, to put it in less technical terms than the doctor had, she felt like crap.

Jane came back in, and Cho, Grace and Rigsby filed in after him.

"You ok boss?" Cho asked,

"I've been better," she said, "but I'm fine."

Grace looked nervous, but she spoke, "Your, your baby?"

Lisbon smiled at the younger agent; she was touched she'd worked up the courage to ask, it would be Grace, and not Cho or Risgby, "Fine, thank you,"

Bless her; Grace looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Cho looked happier… well, you wouldn't think that if you didn't know Cho, but he did, and Rigsby looked slightly relieved.

This wasn't awkward at all.

She felt Jane squeeze her hand gently, and was thankful and comforted by his presence, but this was still embarrassing. Her team, the people who looked up to her for leadership and she liked to think respected her, had just witnessed her breakdown, in her co-worker/secret lovers arms.

"As you have probably gathered," Jane started, and she rolled her eyes (in a very loving, caring way)

"We're together," Lisbon finished, keep it nice an' short…

"How long has this been going on?" Cho dived straight in there,

They might as well be honest, "Three months,"

"How far along are you?" Grace asked,

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, "Three months,"

"Oh," Grace said, blushing.

She had to do everything in her power to not laugh out loud, and she could tell Jane was doing the exact same thing…

"Darling," he said, stressing the word as she glared at him in a 'I-will-get-you-back-for-this-later' way, "You should really get some more rest," He leant in and kissed her on the cheek, and she had to face away from the team, otherwise she would have given away how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, you want us to go?" Rigsby asked, looking like he was about to go into shock,

"I think it would be best, the doctors say she needs a lot of the rest, for the baby," Jane said, enjoying every second of this.

They said their goodbyes, and left them alone, Lisbon turned to Jane, "You're cruel," she said, and they both started to laugh,

"Shame you had to turn around, Rigsby's face was priceless," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, well if I hadn't they would have seen how much I was laughing," she said, punching him in the arm, "This is your fault,"

"What did I do?"

"You were you," she stated simply.

"It's why you love me," he beamed at her,

"Yeah right, because who wouldn't love an annoying, psychi-" He cut her off with a full on kiss, she responded and when they broke apart, said "Don't think that's stopped me,"

"Well I was hoping," Jane admitted, laughing a little.

"Do you think they mind?" She asked suddenly,

"The team? No. Grace is happy for us, Cho is fine and Rigsby is too interested in Grace to really care, but is fine, and we're all glad you're ok."

She nodded, "Stop worrying," Jane said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You really should get some rest," He said softly, his eyes piercing hers and once again, she couldn't breathe. It was all still so new… it almost took a while to get used to, someone caring about her again… someone being there.

"Come on," he said, and he clambered onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sleep," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck.

And it was so easy, to close her eyes, let herself slip away. Because she trusted him. She trusted he would be there when she woke up.

**Please review :) They might make me feel better... stupid cold... i blame the snow. :P**

**xxxxx**


End file.
